User blog:Appelmonkey/February 2018 Monthly News Blog
For the month of Febuary in the year 2018. Wiki News *End of an era! Longtime DF wiki admin Leolab has officially retired. Leo has guided the wiki almost from the very beginning and was pretty much it's founding father. We all wish Leo the best with his life and hope to see him visit sometime in the future. To read Leo's official statement, click here. World News *North and South Korea have talked with each other and have decided that the North and South teams will play under one flag in the 2018 Winter Olympics. This isn't the first time they did this, but considering the increasing tensions between the two, this is sorta remarkable. *President Trump referred to Haiti, El Salvador, and African countries as "shit holes", sparking outrage from countries mentioned as well as many people from the left. Agree with him or not, in my opinion, Trump should just keep his mouth shut and act like a real politician. *On January 13th many people in the state of Hawaii have awoken by sirens which warned of an oncoming North Korean missile. After going into hiding and waiting for 30 minutes it turned out to be nothing more but a false alarm. All of this because some employ mistook the "missile alert button" for the "test missile alert" button. *US Goverment Shutdown over DACA and a dispute over the US-Mexico border wall. The last time the US suffered a goverment shutdown was during 2013. *German nurse and convicted serial killer Niels Högel is charged with 97 further counts of murder. Niels killed multiple patients by giving them an overdose with the intent to save them afterward in order to get some kind of rush as well as praise from his fellow nurses, obviously, this wasn't successful most of the time. Let's hope the man stays in prison forever. *Cloning tech is here! Chinese scientists managed to clone a freaking monkey for the very first time. We can only hope that China doesn't weaponize this and attack the US and Japan with an army of monkeys carrying tiny banana shaped weapons. *Cape Town announces that it will run out of the water and hit "day zero" on April 12. South Africa has been going through a long drought for some time now and if they don't find any new source of water soon they are sure to be screwed. *And lastly the State of the Union Adress. This time we got teleprompter Trump instead of the crazy loveable loon we're all used to. Basically, Trump just talked about his future plans, praised himself and some people he viewed as good Americans. It was rather boring. Popculture News *The Grammies happened with the biggest winner being Bruno Marsh. Marsh won three of the Big Four awards with Song of the Year for "That's What I Like", Record of the Year for "24K Magic" and Album of the Year for 24K Magic. *A lot of outrage over The Boss Baby being nominated for Best Animated Movie for the Oscars instead of saying, Lego Batman or any of the great anime movies that came out last year. This just proves that the Oscars, as well as other awards shows, are run by people with their head up their ass. *Comedy movie called The Death of Stalin been banned in Russia. Russian authorities claim that the movie is disrespectful against Russian history aswell against the Russian people themselfs. Birthdays Is it your birthday this month? Tell me the date and the age you will be in the comments! Category:Blog posts Category:News